NIEVE
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: [HoroxRen] Orgullo, pasión y odio sentirlos todos juntos es complicado, pero es más complicado darse cuenta que el causante de todo ello es Horo Horo.
1. CAPÍTULO I

**Nieve**

**Capítulo I**

Los copos de nieve caen lentamente, dejando una delgada sábana blanca sobre la hierba; detrás del cristal congelado, un par de soñadores ojos amatistas admiran el espectáculo; luego, algo melancólico, el dueño de aquella mirada, se acerca a la ventana para apreciar mejor el espectáculo. Cada copo que cae le recuerda más a cierto personaje que siempre le saca de quicio, recuerda, entre otras cosas, las riñas absurdas, los gestos cómicos y las tiernas miradas; pero entonces, cómo una ráfaga cruda de realidad, llegan a su mente retazos de vida formando un amargo recuerdo que hace que le hierva la sangre. Los buenos momentos quedan sepultados debajo de esta nueva sensación. Y sin embargo, algo en su pecho golpea fuerte tratando de salir, sí, a pesar de todo, a pesar del odio, no puede dejar de pensar en él. Esto crea confusión en su mente; las preguntas llegan una a una arremolinándose en la cabeza del desconcertado chico¿Por qué soñar con él cada noche fría de invierno¿Por qué sentir ese nudo en la garganta al estar allí parado tras la ventana¿Por qué desear verlo con desesperación? Y sobretodo ¿POR QUÉ ESTA NEVANDO EN PLENO VERANO? Ésta última pregunta lo saca de su ensoñación y lo obliga a apresurarse a salir de la posada En para encontrarse que su suposición era cierta, allí en medio de la nieve esta Horo Horo, terminando de acomodar la bufanda amarilla sobre su muñeco de nieve.

-Ah! Ren, mira- se hace a un lado para que su ex-compañero de equipo pueda ver mejor la figura que acaba de hacer con la nieve que el mismo "fabricó",claro, con un poco de ayuda de Koloro- ahora tienes un gemelo, jajajaja-ríe enérgicamente el aún niño.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- se acerca al muñeco para tomar su bufanda- y además –y una vez que la tiene en su mano la aprieta fuertemente - ¿Quién te presto mi bufanda?

-vamos no te enojes- se hace hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe lanzado sin verdaderas intenciones de lastimar- es solo un muñeco. Además ya es hora de comer.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- al llevarse la mano a la cara para contener un poco las ganas de golpear a su compañero por semejante comentario no puede darse cuenta de que éste ya esta dentro de la pensión.- NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO!!!!

-Ren? Por qué gritas de ese modo?- llega Yoh sosteniendo unas bolsas con las compras para la cena.

-Voy a entrenar en el patio trasero- camina rápidamente para que Yoh no note el tono rojizo que han tomado sus mejillas.

Años atrás, él sabe, la visita de Horo Horo hubiera sido una agradable sorpresa; pero después del desenlace inesperado que tuvo que vivir a su lado, el verlo nuevamente no es más aquel sueño esperado que le sacaba sonrisas secretas en la soledad de su habitación.

ooooo

-que gusto nos da verte de nuevo por aquí Horo Horo, no es así Annita- Yoh se sirve un poco más de jugo de naranja.

-mmf- replica la rubia con galleta en mano.

-a mi también me alegra verlos- la sonrisa en su rostro no se hace esperar- pero por desgracia solo estaré aquí un par de días- termina diciendo sin borrar de su rostro aquella alegre expresión.

En ese momento Ren aparece, no es que quisiera ver de nuevo a Horokeu, simplemente, digamos que… pasaba por allí. Se para de frente al comedor en el que se encuentran reunidos los demás sosteniendo una toalla con una mano y el bote de leche con la otra, aún quedan algunas gotas de sudor sobre el rostro por limpiar.

-que bien, así que solo tendré que soportarte dos días- pasa la toalla por su frente.

-si, solo… oye!! Que insinúas? Que soy una molestia? Acaso quieres pelear?- la mesa sobre la que estaba recargado el ainu tiembla al momento en que éste se levanta exasperado.

-hoy no tengo ganas de vencerte.-da un sorbo a su leche, para luego sentarse a un lado de Yoh, quien limpia el pequeño charco de jugo contiguo a su vasito morado.

-a bueno, entonces mañana…espera¿Qué dijiste?- se repite la acción.

-si que estas más lento de lo normal.- deja su bote vacío sobre la mesa, e Yoh limpia un nuevo charco de jugo de naranja.

-no me importa lo que digas, solo vine porque necesito unas cosas para Pilika.

-¿que no pudiste comprarlas en Hokkaido¿o es que te perdiste camino a la tienda y acabaste aquí?- se levanta para salir a darse un baño en las aguas termales, dejando a medias la conversación.

En ese momento Yoh que estaba atento a la pelea no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, pues su amigo Hokkaideño no mencionó la razón de su visita en la carta y ahora parece haber salido a la plática.

-¿sucede algo Horo-Horo?

-no, no es nada Yoh- su mirada celeste se pierde dejando al preocupado trigueño a la expectativa.-bueno…-se atreve a decir- vine porque Pilika se encuentra grave de salud y pensé que tal vez Fausto…

-ni se te ocurra, él trabaja para la pensión, no atiende niñas enfermas en el extremo norte del país.-interrumpe Anna

-pero Annita, se trata de nuestro amigo- suplica Yoh.

-esta bien, pero tendrá un costo extra.

ooooo

Y así, mientras Horo Horo y Anna "negocian" para que Fausto atienda a Pilika, Ren yace sumergido hasta las narices en el agua, con ambos ojos bien cerrados, deseando descubrir la razón por la cuál algo bajo su pecho late avivadamente y la razón parece querer desparecer en un profundo sueño, dejando al mando de los movimientos al instinto, cada que ve de frente a ese tonto shaman de hielo.

-_aborrezco tener que lidiar con ese ainu; cada que le miro lo odio más, es que no puedo creer que alguien como él se haya vuelto más fuerte que yo, estoy seguro de que hay una buena explicación, sólo que aun no la he encontrado_ Basón, mi toalla- ordena para salir del baño.-_ no podría permitirme vivir sabiendo que un niñato como él salvó mi vida durante el torneo de shamanes _Por qué tarda tanto ese tonto? BASÓN!!!

-¿otra vez gritando Ren? Jijiji- llega Yoh para acomodarse en el baño, seguido de este entra Horo-Horo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- levanta la mirada para buscar a su fiel espíritu acompañante y librarse pronto de las largas conversaciones sin sentido de Yoh y sobre todo, de la presencia del otro.

-pues que más? tomamos un baño- Yoh se da cuenta de que Ren busca algo y asociándolo con lo que le hoyo gritar supone saber que es.-por cierto, si buscas a Basón esta en el jardín, nos dijo que le pediste que te dejara solo, jijiji, Ren, hoy parece que estas enamorado.

Antes de que Ren pueda siquiera emitir un sonido el que estaba callado se acerca al ofendido dándole leves codazos en el vientre.

-así que tienes novia, que guardadito te lo tenías- Horo recibe un merecido puñetazo en el rostro-bbggrrr- el pobre trata de sacar la cabeza del agua pero la pesada mano continúa sumergiéndolo. Are los ojos y empuja un poco más, con la cara morada a falta de aire logra escapar- AAHHH ¿¿POR QUÉ ABRÍ LOS OJOS?? Fue asqueroso.

A juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraban y por lo poco que pueden llegar a tapar las toallas Ren se da una idea de la parte de su anatomía que pudo vislumbrar Horo bajo el agua, más que ofendido busca salir de allí con la cabeza en alto, demostrando que, ante todo, está la dignidad.

Pero justo antes de salir mira por el rabillo del ojo a un inquieto Horo jugando con el agua.

-¿más fuerte que yo? Ja, que tontería!- ahora estaba bien claro para él que Horo solo había tenido un golpe de suerte en aquella batalla.

ooooo

Pronto las estrellas se dibujan en el manto celeste, la luna, protagonista de aquella majestuosa escena, alumbra a medias los pasillos de la pensión y los grillos arrullan con sus cantos el ambiente. La noche es hermosa, tal vez demasiado como para pasarla dentro de una habitación.

Horo sale al jardín a embriagarse de la belleza de la naturaleza, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones. Cierra un instante los ojos al momento en que siente una brisa helada recorrer su cuerpo y cuando se incorpora nuevamente logra sentir una presencia a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hola¿Acaso no puedes dormir?- dice sin voltear la mirada pues está seguro que es Yoh quien se encuentra parado allí, sonriendo, seguramente.- hace ya tanto tiempo que no miraba las estrellas, que esta noche, aunque sean pocas las que se aprecian, me parecen más hermosas que nunca.- después de un rápido suspiro continua su charla, sin esperar respuesta.- ¿Sabes? Desde que terminó el torneo de shamanes me he sentido extraño, es como si algo me faltara, sencillamente siento que no soy yo mismo. Antes tenía un sueño por el cual vivir, por el cual luchar; quería un gran campo de plantas que se extendiera por el mundo.- su mirada se fija en un punto sobre la nada y una de sus manos rasca su mejilla- Al principio lo estaba logrado, comencé en un pequeño lugar, pronto compré más terrenos, la gente comenzó a interesarse; era realmente bello ver tantas manos unidas, haciendo de mi sueño el suyo; pero luego comencé a perderme en trámites burocráticos, campañas de promoción, entrevistas…-al fin voltea, pero lo hace sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- no sé por que te cuento esto- y al abrir los ojos, encuentra que para su sorpresa, el oyente no era Yoh.- ¿Ren?

El chino solo atina a inclinar un poco la cabeza antes de dar la media vuelta e irse, pensó hacerlo antes, pero por alguna extraña razón la plática de Horo le pareció interesante. Luego camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a su alcoba y tirase sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

-_Es cierto, en aquel entonces todos teníamos un sueño y luchábamos juntos para cumplirlo, olivándonos a veces que sólo uno de nosotros se convertiría en el rey shaman. ¿Qué habrá pasado con los sueños de tantas personas?_- se jira sobre su cuerpo- _debí ser yo quien ganara, no ese estúpido._

Tras cambiar de posición repetidas veces, el cuerpo finalmente se rinde y Ren se pierde en un largo sueño.

-----Sueño de Ren----

-¿quien lo diría? Así que eres tu quien está a cargo de la última planta… Goldva.- el chico Asakura termina de acomodarse los audífonos para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-así es- da unos pasos hasta ellos- y no pienso permitirles llegar hasta él.

-Je- Ren saca su cuchilla-apurémonos, ya solo falta vencer a esta vieja.-se acomoda sosteniendo con fuerza la cuchilla- yo mismo me encargaré de ella.

-veo que estas muy confiado joven Ren- una vez proferidas estas palabras Goldva se lanza sobre su oponente, pero el ataque es tan rápido que nadie puede verlo.

-REN!!!- el grito sordo de Horo Horo se pierde en el espacio. Ese grito es lo único que alcanza a escuchar Ren antes de quedar inconciente.

Poco a poco las palabras, que antes parecieron murmullos, comienzan a tener sentido. Un par de ojos amarillos se abren lentamente, Ren levanta la mitad de su cuerpo y sentado observa la escena.

-Ren, que bueno que despertaste- dice un malherido ainu antes de que sus rodillas toquen el suelo. Ante Horokeu se encuentra la líder de los apaches que, con una sonrisa helada, cae de espaldas lentamente.

-Continuemos.- se adelanta a decir Chocolove.

-¿que pasa Ren¿no vienes?- la mirada de Horo se clava sobre él, fría y burlonamente- lo lamento, ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie ¿no es así?.

-Vamos, no tiene caso que nos acompañe, es demasiado débil- Yoh se apresura a entrar en la sala en la que se encuentra su hermano preparándose par renacer como el nuevo rey shaman.

De pronto Ren ya no se encuentra sobre el suelo, esta parado, no, mejor dicho flotando, viéndolo todo desde arriba y el cuerpo que se presenta frente a las burlas de sus compañeros es un niño; un pequeño de no más de siete años, de cabellos morados y mirada triste, de sus ojos salen lágrimas que van a chocar contra el piso.

-déjenme en paz, no soy débil.-pero nadie le escucha- ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!

----fin del sueño---

-pero si nadie te esta haciendo nada picudito

La voz familiar lo hace volver en si.

-que…¿que estas haciendo aquí¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-es que te escuche gritar varias veces y me preguntaba si…-baja la mirada- _estabas bien…-_piensa, pero al hablar, son otras las palabras que salen de su boca-me podrías dejar dormir.- dice con sarcasmo.

- sabes algo?- Tao se incorpora lentamente- eres una molestia. LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN.

Con un confuso sentimiento que punza bajo el pecho, el ainu levanta las cobijas para acomodarlas sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, quien se las arrebata de un jalón.

-que descanses, Ren.-Horo se retira a sabiendas de que algo ha ocurrido durante el tiempo que se separó de su mejor amigo, pues si bien Ren siempre le había hablado de esa forma, nunca lo había hecho con el tono con que lo corrió de su habitación en esta ocasión. Ese grito claramente le deja ver que lo odia, pero…¿por qué?

ooooo

De nuevo en su alcoba el chico acomoda sus celestes cabellos antes de entrar a la cama, cuando comienza a sentirse un poco mareado. Aprieta su pecho, pero apenas es una molestia la que siente recorrer su cuerpo, un leve cosquilleo, por lo que no le da importancia. Sin embargo, al poco rato una mueca de dolor escapa de su rostro, siente claramente como algo atraviesa su corazón, la habitación parece girar y la respiración se hace difícil.

-maldita sea.- trata de llegar hasta el colchón para apoyarse sobre este, pero cae antes de lograrlo.

Su cuerpo, inerte sobre el suelo, parece ser parte de la nada en los sucesos de la vida de muchos otros que, atendiendo cada cual a sus necesidades, se encuentran dormidos sin saber que una vida a quedado allí, tendida, esperando a ser ayudada.

* * *

Anuncios varios:

1.- Antes que nada, hace poco mi mejor amigo criticó severamente la forma en que escribo tras leer este capítulo. Por lo tanto, este capítulo se lo dedico a él, sabiendo que, por lo menos a alguien le gustará.

2.- Esta historia esta situada tras el término del torneo de shamanes, basado en el manga. Sí, todas sabemos que no hay un final como tal, por lo que me dí a la tarea de inventarme uno para poder continuar sobre la misma linea de tiempo.

3.- Ya que está basada en el manga, para quienes no han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, probablemente surjan dudas. Espero que me las hagan saber para hacerles la aclaración y que nada quede al aire.

4.- Espero, más que nunca, recibir sus comentarios, ya que, estoy en un proceso de duelo, es ahora cuando decidiré si seguir escribiendo o dedicarme a otra cosa más probechosa.

Pues eso sería todo, ojala les agrade esta historia y me les prometo que si decido seguir escribiendo lo haré mejor que nunca.


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**Nieve**

**Capítulo II**

Los rayos de luz entran por la ventana, calentando la amplia habitación de un trigueño adormilado, anunciado que ha llegado un nuevo día. Yoh se levanta con pereza de su futón, sin muchas ganas de comenzar a trabajar. Camina hasta el baño y bosteza antes de lavarse la cara. Al levantar el rostro se ve reflejado en el espejo y sonríe graciosamente, pensando que le tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, formándole un rostro tan maduro que, en ocasiones, apenas logra reconocer. De pronto siente un malestar en el estómago y decide que es hora de bajar a comer.

Al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con Anna desayunando y lista para comenzar a dar órdenes. ¡Qué duro es trabajar en aquella pensión con una jefa como ella!. Yoh se sienta en la misma mesa para que ambos puedan discutir sobre la administración del lugar y demás cosas importantes con respecto al dinero; aunque Yoh se ve limitado a seguir sonriendo y asentir cada que, su ahora esposa, comenta algo.

Mientras tanto Ryu se asoma un poco por la puerta de la cocina y sin esperar por una orden comienza a trabajar en el desayuno de su amigo. Fríe un buen trozo de carne y lo sazona antes de servirlo sobre una cama de verduras hervidas, sin duda, Ryu se había convertido en el mejor chef del barrio, cosa que favorece enormemente a la pensión En.

Ren entra unos minutos después de que Yoh a dado el último mordisco a su comida. Detrás de la puerta, espiando, hay una jovencita.

Anna dirige una mirada satisfecha a la escena, pues cada vez que él llega a instalarse en la pensión En, ésta se llena de clientes, y eso es bueno; el único inconveniente que existe es que la mayoría de los clientes son muchachas sumamente escandalosas y ridículas. Pero ella, ella siempre le ha parecido bastante simpática y a pesar de ser sólo una niña, su cuerpo empieza a tomar forma.

Sin saludar y con una seria expresión, el recién llegado camina hasta donde se encuentra el dueño del lugar. Desde hacía unos meses, Ren había tomado la curiosa manía de sentarse junto a Yoh para desayunar. Ren voltea a ver el plato vacío y concluye que debió dormir más de lo acostumbrado.

Luego de un par de bostezos, Tao recibe frente a él un plato de comida china, su favorita. Yoh se levanta de la mesa, pero antes pide un favor a su amigo.

-Ren¿podrías levantar a Horo Horo? Anna quiere que lave los baños.- lo dice con algo de pena porque a él no le gusta mandar a la gente- lo haría yo mismo, pero ahora tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta.

-Que vaya Ryu.

-¡No ves que estoy cocinando!- se oye desde la cocina.

-Entonces lo haré hasta que acabe mi desayuno.

-Está bien- sonríe Yoh antes de salir

Inconcientemente Ren comienza a comer con una lentitud fuera de lo normal, tratando de alargar el momento lo más que se pueda. De pronto escucha un sonido al otro lado de la mesa.

Una presencia que casi siempre logra pasar inadvertida se hace presente, la niña acomoda su cabello tratando de coquetear, aunque más bien parece que lo ha echado atrás con desgano y pereza. Ren la mira por unos instantes, no es fea, pero… es sólo una niña.

Un chico ruidoso hace su aparición justo en el momento en que su querida hermana va a abrir la boca para comenzar a platicar. Redseb para en seco su alegre carrera y agitando los brazos platica a su hermana sobre los avances del nuevo Golem. Ella levanta una ceja y toma una galleta.

Unos minutos después, Ren se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Redseb, sólo por hablar.

Ren se marcha sin contestar a la pregunta y tras él caminan la muchacha.

Ren se ha acostumbrado ya a tenerla cerca la mayor parte del día, no es que le agrade, sencillamente se ha acostumbrado y bueno, ser admirado por ella no es algo de lo que se queje.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación el chino toca avivadamente. Impaciente al no obtener respuesta, abre la puerta y entra a la habitación donde se encuentra con Horo tirado cerca de la cama, con una mano sobre las cobijas de su destendido colchón; esto le causa extrañeza y el primer pensamiento que atraviesa por su mente es de ayudarle a levantarse para saber si se encuentra bien, deseando enterarse de que simplemente se cayó de la cama cual niño pequeño; extiende una de sus manos y comienza a inclinarse.

-¿_Pero por que estoy haciendo esto¿no se supone que lo odio? entonces,¿ por que me preocupa tanto verlo así? Vamos Ren, tienes un objetivo que cumplir, no puedes titubear._

Luego, volviendo a la normalidad, patea levemente las costillas del atolondrado chico y espera por su respuesta. Horo se incorpora lentamente.

La vida para el peliceleste ha vuelto a su curso, todo en la pensión es como lo dejó justo ayer, parece que nada ha pasado, que su cuerpo responde perfectamente y que su amigo ha vuelto a serlo.

-Vamos, levántate- dice Ren con un tono seco, mientras apunta a la cara de Horo con su cuchilla, señal de que quiere comenzar una pelea.

Horokeu piensa que se trata de una batalla amistosa como las de antes, para no perder práctica, pero Ren no tiene eso en mente, esta sería una lucha a muerte, en la cuál, le demostraría al mundo, de una vez por todas, que él era el mejor shaman de la historia, el grandioso Ren Tao.

-¿Qué?- dice aún un poco aturdido mientras vuelve a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar ante sus órdenes mentales. -¿una pelea?

Ren camina fuera de la alcoba seguido por Horo. Al estar en el umbral de la puerta, el más alto talla sus ojos y se acomoda la polera.

-Ren, hoy no quiero pelear, hagámoslo otro día¿quieres?- cubre su boca para bostezar

-Será hoy y punto _quien se cree él para decidir- _piensa Ren.

El barullo que han causado hace que la curiosidad en Anna crezca, a tal grado, que sube las escaleras y se instala a unos metros de la escena.

-Momento- Anna se adelanta unos pasos- nadie peleará en mi posada.- exclama, temiendo que puedan dañar algo.- si quieren hacerlo búsquense otro sitio.

-Si, Ren, hagámoslo otro día.

Ren sin decir nada mira hacia el techo, queriendo evadir la situación. No iba a dejar que Horo Horo llevara las riendas del asunto, pero Anna…esa es otra cosa.

-Está bien- dice, sintiéndose rabioso. Luego de eso se pierde en su habitación para no salir sino hasta entrada la tarde, como un gato arisco.

Al final olvida el recado para Horo, pero Anna, ya que esta cerca, se encarga de hacérselo saber y reaccionando ante lo molesto que es tener que mandar a todos por allí, le encarga mil actividades más, que el pobre ainu ha de realizar si quiere la ayuda de Fausto.

Seyrarm mira de cerca la manera en que Anna hace las cosas, luego, cuando la mayor camina hacia la salida, esta le sigue, del mismo modo que hiciera con Ren, mostrándole a su "amiga" la gran admiración que siente por ella.

Ooooo

- Chicos, la cena esta lista- anuncia Ryu al momento en que sale de la cocina sosteniendo algunas platos repletos de manjares suculentos.

Yoh se sirve primero, sonriendo y saboreando después de cada bocado. Ren, sin dejar de mirar retadoramente a Horo Horo, toma un poco de leche y comienza a comer su arroz, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pierda el apetito, pues frente a él, el chico que debería estar tragando como cerdo, simplemente mira su plato; por fin se da cuenta de que lo que pasa con Horokeu es algo serio. Al instante desea no haber retado de tal forma a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, pero el orgullo puede más, y un instante después, continúa su cena como si nada.

-Buenas noches- el shaman del norte se levanta dejando un plato de arroz a medias, para sorpresa de los que se encuentran allí.

-Que descanses- Yoh agita su mano en señal de despedida, sintiéndose un poco preocupado por su amigo. Y luego de que el peliceleste se pierde a la vista, voltea a ver a Ren – ¿No es mejor que vayas a platicar con él?

-¿Qué¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?- se molesta el chino

-Pues, porque eres su mejor amigo- su respuesta, tan simple como él, logra derrumbar algunos de los cientos de ladrillos que forman el muro que Ren ha creado.

-_A pesar de todo, de la humillación que tuve que vivir en el torneo de shamanes, de los años que desee verlo de frente para poder derrotarlo, a pesar del odio que siento¿Por qué me sigue preocupando¿Por qué, una pequeña parte de mi, sigue queriendo acercarse a ese tonto y hacerle saber que pase lo pase, aquí estoy, para él? Ren ¿Qué pasa contigo¿Qué es esto que sientes?-_Tao se levanta de su lugar y camina, hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta su alcoba, o al menos eso cree.

Finalmente se detiene y abre la puerta, pero al entrar a la habitación se da cuenta que el subconsciente lo ha traicionado. Donde debería haber algunas pesas, unos cuantos libros sobre taoismo y una cama con las cobijas perfectamente extendidas, hay una tabla de snowboard, ropa regada por el suelo y… un joven terminando de apretar la venda que coloca sobre su brazo.

-¿Ren¿Qué haces aquí?- Usui se apresura a esconder los frascos con pastillas y el ungüento.

-_Está lastimado, pero¿ por que no me lo dijo? no se supone que éramos amigos, lo odio, lo odio por ser más fuerte que yo, por tratarme como un perfecto desconocido, por no decirme que le pasa, yo…yo…lo odio. LO ODIO.-_ sólo vine a decirte que te levantes cabeza de puercoespín, vamos afuera.- la batalla regresa a la mente del taoista. Saca nuevamente su cuchilla y su mirada realmente refleja el odio que siente, y ese sentimiento llega a clavarse en la mente del ainu como una daga, que perfora de extremo a extremo sus ideas.

En ese momento, Horokeu vuelve a sentir como el aire se vuelve pesado, igual que la noche anterior, pero logra, con esfuerzos, llegar hasta donde está su compañero. Ren, que se encuentra de espaldas a la habitación, listo para ir a su alcoba, siente una mano sobre su hombro que, bruscamente, lo obliga a girar al momento que deja caer su cuchilla.

-Ren- Horo Horo arrincona el cuerpo delgado de su ex-líder contra la pared y comienza a acercarse peligrosamente a éste. Sus piernas chocan, al igual que su abdomen, el cabello celeste se enreda con el violeta. Una de las manos de Horokeu se apoya sobre la pared, justo al lado de la mejilla sonrojada de Ren. Los centímetros que existen entre ellos parecen desaparecer entre las respiraciones que se funden. Tao cierra los ojos y entreabre la boca, los labios, ligeramente mojados anhelan un roce de los otros.- ni creas que te dejaré ganar.- La mano que permanecía sobre la pared, golpea con fuerza el lugar en el que antes estuvo recargada y en dos segundos Usui se encuentra de espaldas a Ren, listo para ir al patio.

Una vez sólo en la habitación, Ren se deja caer apretando los puños.

-_Maldita sea¿Qué fue eso?¿Qué fue lo que sentí?¿Por qué duele tanto?_-golpea fuertemente el piso, casi hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos.

* * *

Pues he decidido seguir escribiendo (después de todo "la práctica hace al maestro") agradeciendo a aquellos que, con sus reviews, me ayudan a mejorar y espero lo sigan haciendo.

Y por otro lado, como anuncié anteriormente, mejoraré la calidad de mis fanfics, es por ello que actualmente trabajo en uno que, espero, se convierta en mi obra maestra; debido a esto no podré actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría. Les pido una disculpa y espero continuen leyendo esta historia.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

Poco a poco Ren se incorpora, a sus espaldas yace Horo sobre el frío asfalto cubierto de lluvia y sangre.

Una chica delgada asoma su cabeza por la ventana para apreciar mejor el espectáculo, su compañero hace lo mismo; luego de que ambos desaparecen, se logra ver como, una a una, las luces del lugar se van encendiendo, dibujando un camino desde la alcoba hasta la puerta principal.

Ren siente las gotas de agua resbalar por todo su cuerpo, los cabellos mojados sobre la frente son removidos por su temblorosa mano, su entrecejo se contrae en una expresión de dolor, las lágrimas saladas se mezclan con el agua que escurre por su rostro. Las heridas causadas por grandes cuchillas de hielo, los raspones ocasionados por el suelo al caer, las cicatrices abiertas dejándose ver carmín, nada, nada de eso duele tanto como el corazón punzando confusión.

Deja caer estruendosamente la espada, para luego hacer lo mismo sobre sus rodillas; llevando las manos al rostro exhala un seco grito de desesperación.

**--FLASH BACK--**

Después de salir de la pensión ninguno dice nada, ni siquiera intercambian una última mirada antes de comenzar a posicionarse uno frente al otro, ambos listos para realizar su oversoul.

Uno de ellos deja escapar una sonrisa burlona, el otro un bufo de tristeza. Con los cuerpos tensos por la adrenalina, levantan sus armas e incorporan a ellas a sus espíritus acompañantes.

No ha corrido ni un segundo en el reloj, cuando ya uno de ellos avanza peligrosamente sobre sus hábiles y ligeros pies hacia su contrincante; sosteniéndose sobre la punta del pie derecho, luego salta, empuña con ambas manos su cuchilla y tira un golpe certero al pecho. Sorprendido por lo rápido del primer ataque, Horo se limita a recibir el golpe, el cual viene acompañado de muchos otros, todos los cuales deja caer sobre su cuerpo sin moverse. Finalmente el ataque termina, y Ren, unos metros más retirado, rechina los dientes.

-Será mejor que te tomes esto en serio.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-Acaso crees que soy un tonto, no estas mostrando ni la mitad de tu poder.

-Ren, no quiero pelear contra ti, pero sé que si no lo hago sólo lograré herir tu orgullo y eso significaría el fin de nuestra amistad; así que – su cabello se mece debido al viento que azota el lugar en ese momento- ¡KAU-KAU-PURI-WENPE! (tormenta de granizo)

Las cuchillas heladas desgarran la ropa del chino que las evade cuanto puede, alguna que otra logra rozar sus brazos, lastimándolos un poco.

Ren comienza a perder la paciencia, a sabiendas de que aquel ataque no ha sido más que un simple jugueteo para ambos. Sin pensárselo más, ataca de nuevo, habiendo ganado un poco de distancia gracias a unos cuantos saltos hacia a tras que dio mientras esquivaba el último golpe. Luego deja caer su cuchilla, deshaciendo su oversoul, sosteniendo con la izquierda a Basón; después, colocando la mano por detrás de su espalda, alcanza su espada, la legendaria Haouraiken, la cual, en cuestión de segundos coloca frente si para realizar un nuevo oversoul.

-Veo que tendré que usar una técnica diferente si quiero que te pongas serio. ¡THOGENKYOH!

Las espadas y cuchillas que salen del suelo con fuerza brutal, son hábilmente esquivadas por un deslizamiento rápido sobre la tabla de snownboard, sin embargo el filo de una, alcanza el brazo derecho de Horokeu. La venda que se había colocado momentos atrás se desgarra, dejando ver sobre su piel una cicatriz extraña.

Los ojos de Ren se pierden en este detalle, pero no por demasiado tiempo ya que el siguiente asalto está por comenzar.

-Ren, ya basta ¿Qué quieres demostrar?

-¡Cállate y pelea en serio de una buena vez!

-Estoy peleando en serio, ¿Qué no lo ves?

-Es mentira, aquella vez, durante el torneo de shamanes, eras mucho más fuerte.

-Aquella vez no estaba así- dice Horo, señalando su brazo.

-Si estas lastimado entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste pelear conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que no soy rival para ti?

-Eso fue porque… porque…no quiero perder tu amistad.

-¿Amistad? No me hagas reír, si fuéramos amigos me hubieras dicho desde que llegaste que estabas enfermo.

Los ojos de Horo se abren mostrando sorpresa, acción que Ren aprovecha para lanzar un golpe con su espada, el cual cae sobre la cabeza de su oponente. La cinta característica de Usui se desliza frente a sus ojos que, para esas alturas, expresan una mirada más concentrada; el viento que sopla aparta de un tirón la tela de la vista de ambos.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención preocuparte. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

-No estaba preocupado y si hay algo que me haces sentir son nauseas.

-Si es así o no, ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es que comprendas mis razones.

-Ya deja de hablar.

Ren se aleja un poco para correr con más fuerza hacia el ainu el cual está al otro extremo, listo para defenderse del golpe.

**Ooooo**

-Oye Anna, ¿crees que esos dos estén bien? ¿Qué te parece si salimos a echar un vistazo?

-Ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas solos.- dice mientras sube el volumen al televisor para evitar escuchar el ruido provocado por la pelea.

-Pero Horo-Horo…

-Lo sé, si continúa así no soportará mucho tiempo. Pero él se lo buscó.- toma su vaso para sorber un poco más de jugo, pero se da cuenta de que ya no tiene- ve a servirme más jugo de uva- pide a Yoh.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura con él, después de todo solo intenta salvar una amistad.-toma el vaso y se dirige a la cocina.

-Como sea.- decide no hablar más sobre el tema- y ponle hielos, aquí dentro se está encerrando el calor.

-¿Por que no abres la ventana?- grita desde la cocina.

-¿No ves que ya va a empezar a llover?

**Ooooo**

Fuera, la pelea continúa. Ren lleva la ventaja; ataca sin dejar que Horo de un respiro para reponerse un poco. La charla terminó hace rato, dejando lugar simplemente para las frecuentes arremetidas y los débiles intentos de escape.

La visión de Horo-Horo falla en su último ataque, volviéndolo patético a la expectativa de Ren; su respiración, más que agitada, comienza a apagarse, la cabeza le pesa y siente como todo a su alrededor da vueltas.

Aún así, embiste una vez más a su adversario. Gracias a su Nipopo Tekunpe (puños de armadura nipopo) y a la rapidez con que se mueve, derriba a Ren.

El golpe propiciado fue un último intento de terminar con la batalla, después de aquello, Horokeu se encuentra en un estado deplorable. Ren por su parte se repone del impacto, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, pensando que la pelea por fin tomara el sentido que, desde un principio, intentó darle.

Se flexiona un poco y con la mirada todavía perdida en algún lugar del suelo, empuña con más fuerza su espada, una gota moja su cabello violeta; por fin, decidido a poner fin a la vida de su rival, levanta la vista.

-Ren- logra escucharse la voz cortada del ainu, casi como un susurro que se pierde en el ruido de la lluvia que ahora cae.

-No te atrevas a pensar que esto terminará como siempre. Me propuse terminar contigo y es eso lo que voy a hacer.

Horo se deja caer, ya sin fuerzas sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos, con esas pequeñas pupilas negras comienzan a cerrarse, con dolo, con tristeza. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que Ren logre su cometido.

El chino decide que su último ataque será de frente y sin oversoul, después de todo, esta batalla ya la ha ganado. Camina con firmeza hacia su amigo, quien con las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo deja caer el peso de su cabeza hacia enfrente. Levanta la espada sobre la cabeza de Horo, está ya a un paso de lograrlo, por fin le mostrará al mundo lo poderoso que es Ren Tao, y la humillación que sufrió durante el torneo de shamanes será olvidada por completo. Inhala profundamente, como queriendo reunir el valor que le falta tomándolo del penoso ambiente. Finalmente, al exhalar deja escapar un grito, el filo de la espada arremetiendo contra la cabeza de cabellos celestes es la imagen que se proyecta en su cabeza, cierra los ojos, aprieta con una fuerza increíble ambos puños sosteniendo el arma y…

**Ooooo**

-¿De verdad piensas que es buena idea dejarlos solos?

-Ya te lo dije, son sus problemas no nuestros.

De pronto se escucha un grito. Yoh deja de lado lo que estaba haciendo para entrar a la alcoba corriendo.

-Fíjate lo que haces- le reprende Anna, al borde de la ventana, cuando siente un empujón por parte de su esposo.

-Debemos bajar Annita, si no lo hacemos Horo…

-Esta bien- la respuesta rápida de la rubia que camina hacia la salida sorprende al castaño.- de todas formas, con tanto grito me va a ser imposible dormir.

**Ooooo**

_Y…_

Horo, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, levanta el rostro; Ren abre los ojos que antes trató de mantener cerrados por la duda, sintiéndose más seguro de lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Pero abrirlos es un error y un acierto. Los labios de Horo se abren quedamente y deletrean, sin sonido, dos simples palabras.

-Te amo- dos palabras que desquebrajan la resolución de quien las logra leer de aquellos labios casi apagados. La espada se detiene a unos milímetros de su meta.

**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--**

-Horo-Horo- llama Yoh cuando se acerca a su amigo.-hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

-Yo…-Ren, alejado de la escena trata de poner orden a sus pensamientos- ¿qué hice?

* * *

**Notas**

¿Pensaron que ya había olvidado esta historia? Pues no, aqui esta de nuevo. Lo que pasa es que hice como mil veces este capítulo, porque lo que hacía no me gustaba; al fin quedó así, y espero que les guste.


End file.
